


Two drabbles

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16





	

Two drabbles [Ohmiya]  
Title: Gimmick Game  
Paring: Ohmiya   
Genre: Slight angst   
Rating: G   
Summary: It's just a game but Ohno wants more.   
Disclaimer: Fanfiction.   
Notes: Un-betaed. This is probably been done over and over but I like my Ohmiya close enough to be both fluffy and angsty. 

 

Nino advances were difficult to understand at best but it wasn't as if Ohno himself was adept at showing his true emotions.

Maybe he wanted to make sure...   
Ohno decided he would play along.

They have known each other for more than ten years already and lot of people considered them really close friends. The kind able to keep those weird mind conversations which weren't real at all, they just paid enough attention to learn and understand what each touch, look or twist of their mouths meant. There wasn't any supernatural force at work but them.

Then again...

He wanted nothing more than just tell Nino how he felt. No more tricks, no more games but knowing the other man like he did he also knew Nino would just laugh it out like he's done so many times already. Ohno's biggest obstacle after all wasn't getting Nino to notice how he felt; he was pretty sure Nino already knew. The problem was getting Nino to believe him.

 

Title: Jealous  
Paring: Ohmiya   
Genre: Angst again but with a fluffy end I swear.   
Rating: G   
Summary: Nino has changed.   
Disclaimer: Fanfiction  
Notes: Un-betaed. Written on a whim.

 

Something had changed with Nino and it's making Ohno very irritated. Lately, he's smiling more, even early in the morning when usually it takes strong black coffee to get over the fact he's awake. He still carries his DS everywhere but the older man has seen how his Nino is more willing to close the game console to join in a conversation.

Ohno tries to figure what could it be that changed the younger's behavior. It was gradual for once. Nobody else has commented on it because he's been slowly changing to how he behaves now and Ohno is happy for him, he really is. He just can't help feeling jealous.

It took him a while to admit it but he is jealous and maybe feeling a bit territorial. Considering nothing's really changed between them is a bit puzzling for Ohno.

Did something happened? Has he met someone?

Why hasn't he told me?

The questions ran over and over in Ohno's head until he couldn't take it any longer. He decided to confront Nino.

It took a while but he could finally get some time alone with the younger man after they finished their work for the day. As usual they sat together on the greenroom's sofa while they gathered their strength to get up again and go home. Old Nino would have taken out his gaming console and used the older's mans shoulder as a pillow not without complaints about how uncomfortable it was but this time he looked at Ohno quizzically.

"What's wrong with you lately old man? You're not old enough to be grumpy yet. What's wrong?"

He wasn't acting out on purpose, he really wasn't and he didn't think anyone had noticed, especially Nino. It was was well...

Maybe now Nino wouldn't need him as much.

Instead of voicing his concerns Ohno sighed and moved closer his companion; hopefully Nino still understood what that meant.

"Idiot." Nino flicked Ohno's nose which earned him a disapproving pout from the victim. The younger man's expression softened and now caresses Ohno's nose as an apology. "I love you."


End file.
